


ML Oneshots

by ColorfulSiren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gay, No Beta, Short One Shot, i die like a real men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulSiren/pseuds/ColorfulSiren
Summary: So this is a collection of Miraculous Ladybug oneshots and art I make. I'm starting with Marigami week. I'll add more tags as it goes on. I'm willing to make content for any ship people suggest. There will be salt in some oneshots. My writing is pretty bad but I hope to improve the more I write.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	ML Oneshots

Day 1: Kwami Swap

Tentochu's lucky charm fell into her hands in the form of a teapot. She knew what this had to mean and signalled for Chat to distract the akuma. Her transformation wore off right when she reached an alleyway revealing a girl with short, dark blue hair. This girl is Kagami, the holder of the ladybug miraculous.

Kagami ran to Master Fu for a miraculous to defeat this akuma. Master Fu handed her the box and gave a nod to show his acceptance of whatever she chooses.

For this battle they needed a miraculous stealthy as the air yet bold as lightning. Only one could fit the criteria and that is the miraculous of the dragon. Kagami only knew one person who she could trust with a miraculous.

~~~~~~~

Marinette heard footsteps on her balcony and went out already knowing who it was. You see at one point Tentochu started dropping by for food for her kwami. They quickly became friends and Marinette grew to expect these visits.

What she did not expect was a small box to be shoved in her face with a kwami near it. Tentochu explained how she needed backup and had to turn to Marinette. All Marinette had to do was accept. She did.

Marinette, deciding on Shenlong as a superhero name, was brought to the battle swinging in Tentochu's arms. She grabbed her sword and fought with in the front with Chat Noir. After using two of her forms the akuma was defeated and she went to return her miraculous.

Shenlongs detransformed in an alleyway with Tentochu. After handing her miraculous to Tentochu she was about to leave but first she needed to tell her something.

She said "I love you, my Kagami." Then she kissed Kagami's cheek and ran home.


End file.
